Odcinek 4: Majka Leć!
Następnego dnia pierwsza zalogowała się Majka, nie wiedziałam co tutaj robi o tak wczesnej porze, prawdę mówiąc na ziemi było około godziny trzeciej rano, zdziwiło mnie, że dziewczyna nie odzywa się do nikogo ze znajomych a także, że jej link jest nieaktywny mimo że jest w New World. *** Czy to możliwe?...Hmm.. Jest jedna rzecz która może się zdarzyć w tym świecie, ale tylko z pomocą najwyższych w randze, ten styl zwany„Pożeraczem snów” sprawia, że Majka, a raczej jej avatar z New World żyje własnym życiem gdy ta śpi, przez to dziewczyna nie może się wyspać a jej avatar może robić co chce, kiedy chce i jak chce... Ale dlaczego mieliby zrobić coś takiego?... Musiałam poznać fakty więc ruszyłam na spotkanie z Majką. * Maja!!!-zawołałam widząc ją z daleka * Ha?-dziewczyna odwróciła się thumb|left * Heloł, zauważyłam, że jesteś aktywnym graczem ale nie odbierałaś moich połączeń więc...-nie zdążyłam dokończyć * Nie odbierałam bo nie chcę z tobą o tym gadać- powiedziała nieco znudzonym głosem * Ha?... A więc miałam racje, nie jesteś Mają, jesteś jej snem- domyśliłam się szybko * Jestem jej odbiciem, złym odbiciem, można powiedzieć, że dzięki temu linkerowi ja mogę się przedostać na drugą stronę, nie mam wpływu na ziemię ale mogę wpłynąć na ten świat- powiedziała dziewczyna * Czekaj... zwykły avatar nie myśli o podboju świata.... a to znaczy, że...-w tym momencie zacisnęłam pięści * Nazywam się Red-rzekła dumnie * A więc skorzystali z programu po to aby obudzić w Majce ciebie.... ale z kont wiedzieli?-zapytałam * W tym świecie nic się przed nimi nie ukryje * Ale dlaczego?! Powiedz czemu jej to robisz?!-zdenerwowałam się * Bo chcę władzy, sławy i mocy... wystarczy ci? A jeśli pozwolisz to muszę iść jestem umówiona na spotkanie z Shonem Red zostawiła mnie bez słowa po czym poszła, nie mogłam uwierzyć w ten scenariusz... słowa „chcę władzy, sławy mocy..” ciągle powtarzały się w mojej głowie i nie mogłam wkleić ich do scenariusza Majki, przecież ona...właśnie Maja, jeśli Red jest tutaj a ona na ziemi Majka będzie mieć duże problemy, skoro na jej linkerze jest wirus znaczy to, że jej osobowość będzie się stopniowo zmieniać do osobowości avatara Red... Muszę porozmawiać z wojownikami, ale nawet nie mam takiej możliwości... Znowu zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść i tym razem moja bezsilność przekroczyła granicę wytrzymałości... mogę znieść wiele ale nie za dużo, mogę słuchać dużo lecz nie wszystko.... Ostatnią nadzieją było wysłanie Werny na ziemię by ona przekazała tę wiadomość wojownikom, lecz wtedy ja nadal będę aktywnym graczem i gdybym dostała wyzwanie musiała bym walczyć przeciwko bakuganowi, a wtedy byłoby krucho... * Werno muszę się o coś prosić?-powiedziałam kładąc kulkę na dłoni * Słucham? * Wrócisz na ziemię i powiesz wojownikom o wirusie na linkerze Majki niem będzie za późno-powiedziałam * Ale wiesz, że nawet przy mojej mocy nieskończoności teleportowanie się bez wojownika na ziemię zajmie kilkanaście godzin?-powiedziała Werna * Wiem, ale mogę zaufać tylko tobie, a dzisiaj po południu zablokują serwery tylko po to by nikt z wojowników nie wykrył, że dzieje się coś złego- dodałam * Skoro tak to możesz na mnie liczyć-kulka przez chwilę jaśniała kolorowym światłem po czym zniknęła wywołując małe drgania w przestrzeni New World... Werna zniknęła a ja zostałam sama, moją jedyną nadzieją był mój bakugan, nie rozumiałam całkiem tego wirusa więc postanowiłam dowiedzieć się coś o nim z jego źródła, poszłam do siedziby „Królów” New World... tam zastałam dwóch wojowników i Red... * Witam cię Alex- powiedział Shon * Nie udawaj głupiego-warknęłam * Alex, Alex, Alex... nie rozumiesz, że to dla waszego dobra? Dla dobra graczy?-mówił chłopak * Dobrem graczy nazywasz wysłanie wirusa na linkera mojej przyjaciółki a potem zmiany ją w jej alter-ego?! Naprawdę jesteś pusty-podsumowałam * Musiałem coś zrobić bo niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżacie się do podium, poza tym Red leży mi bardziej niż Majka- powiedział brązowowłosy * Myślisz, że twoje zdanie coś mnie obchodzi? Ja nie jestem graczem takim jak reszta, jestem równa wam ale nie mogę wrócić do domu! Czemu? Dla dobra graczy? Dla dobra świata? Czy dla dobra twojego krzywego ego?!-zdenerwowałam się * Dość!-krzyknął chłopak- Nie wiesz co bym oddał by się z tobą zamienić, ale nie mogę bo to twoja esencja duszy podtrzymuje tę grę... A jeśli chodzi o wirusa mówi ci coś nazwa Lód 10?-zapytał * Lód 10?! Przecież to bez sensu... to wirus do którego na ziemi ma dostęp tylko FBI- zdziwiłam się * W świecie sieci wszystko jest możliwe, złamałem ich zabezpieczenia i wydobyłem wirusa, a tak właściwie to go sklonowałem i to całe FBI nie wie nawet, że coś takiego się stało... Twoja przyjaciółka powinna się cieszyć ponieważ wirus który mogłem sprzedać za miliard dolarów trafił na jej linkera- mówił dumnie * Idiota!-rzuciłam- Jak mogłeś?! Ten wirus zniszczy jej osobowość! Stanie się Red w wersji Majki! * Nie uważasz, że Red ma znacznie ciekawszą osobowość?-zapytał * Uważam, że jeśli tego nie naprawisz to będziesz miał duże problemy, masz to naprawić natychmiast!-powiedziałam * Przykro mi nawet jakbym chciał a nie chcę...jedynym sposobem na usunięcie wirusa jest wgranie antywirusa na jej linker przez bezpośrednie połączenie-rzekł chłopak * Jakiego antywirusa?-chwyciłam pendriva rzuconego przez Red * Powodzenia ci życzę- cała trójka zniknęła za ścianą To straszne.... jeśli majka ma na linkerze tego wirusa o którym on mówi przemiana osobowości postępuje z każdą godziną... Teleportowałam się na ziemię, nie mogłam nic zrobić jako duch lecz chciałam zobaczyć co z Majką. Stałam w jej pokoju kiedy nagle wbiegła Ami. * Wstawaj Majka! Wstawaj no! Idziemy!- krzyczała Ami * Nigdzie nie idę..-powiedziała sucho dziewczyna, zwykle Maja była nieco bardziej żywa kiedy Ami do niej przychodziła teraz Ami nie robiła jej różnicy między sobą a jej mamą... * Majko Tanaki!!! Masz wstać albo obleję cię arktyczną wodą-zagroziła Ami * Powodzenia- dziewczyna obróciła się na drugi bok * Sama tego chciałaś- Ami pstryknęła palcami i na głowę Majki spadł litr arktycznie zimnej wody,a ta zeskoczyła z łóżka niczym kot oblany wodą * Zrobisz to jeszcze raz to cię zabiję- powiedziała złotowłosa po czym poszła się ubrać a ja wraz z Ami zeszłam na dół siedzieli tam wszyscy i jedli śniadanie, kiedy ich zobaczyłam w moim sercu zrobiło się od razu cieplej, wreszcie Majka zeszła na dół * Cześć Mei- powiedzieli wszyscy a dziewczyna nie zwracając na nich uwagi podeszła do szafki wyciągnęła mleko, nalała do talerza z płatkami po czym zasiadła przy stole i zaczęła wcinać * Ktoś tu chyba wstał lewą nogą-powiedział Luk i zanim się obejrzał miał rękę Majki na szyi * Uważaj bo zaraz ty będziesz miał coś lewego-powiedziała ponuro * Spokojnie- dodał Luk odsuwając się od dziewczyny * Idziemy dzisiaj do New World?-zapytała Daria * Próbowałem i nic z tego-wtrącił Rex * Czemu?-zapytała Daria * Zablokowali serwery na czas nie określony...-wytłumaczył Rex * Ciekawe co się stało?-dodała Ami thumb|left|219px * Pewnie mieli was dość-powiedziała Maja wstając od stołu- Ha... ohh.-dziewczyna opadła na ziemię i zaraz obok niej znalazł się Osa a Ami schłodziła jej twarz wodą... CDN....... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Alexyy Kategoria:Seria Przyśpieszony Świat